


【嘉珍】生生世世

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Park Jinyoung, M/M, Top!Jackson Wang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 40代嘉x近30代荣，身份悬殊，但非包养。没有什么大起大落，更像是一对（不太典型的）情侣的平凡日常。当然，日常也包括问题。
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

01

王嘉尔把车停在朴珍荣的公司大门前，看着站在公司标志边的朴珍荣等了一会儿，朴珍荣却动也不动。

他本以为朴珍荣又在跟他闹什么脾气，微眯起眼定睛细看，才发现朴珍荣虽然站立得笔直面向着他这边，眼睛却虚看着空中的一点，视线失去了焦距，似乎正陷入沉思。

当发现朴珍荣并不是在对自己生气之后，王嘉尔才把不知何时提起的一颗心缓缓放了下来。对于他来说，这种“惊喜”似乎随时都会出现，以至于当类似这种异常的情况出现时，他几乎是自觉检讨似的，在第一时间想到的是自己又做了什么让朴珍荣生气。

在这种矛盾的制造过程中，他时常需要提起心力，以应付这种场面的发生和后续持续的劲道。从这一方面来说，多亏了朴珍荣，他又重获青春的活力。

因为对于他车头的朝向，离朴珍荣最近的车道对他来说是逆行，所以他无法将车直接停在朴珍荣的面前。

他和朴珍荣之间隔了条不算宽的马路，他本想打开车窗直接叫他，但正好接连有几辆车开过，那声音能够轻而易举掩盖住他的声音。他轻轻按了按靠近喉咙的衬衫领口，他本身略微低沉的嗓音并不适合呼喊，他便干脆作罢，轻巧又快速地按了两下车笛。

朴珍荣没有立即抬头，而是继续保持了原本的姿势一会儿，突然像是被吵到一样，微微皱着眉头看向噪音的根源。

王嘉尔缓缓放下车窗，好整以暇地等待着朴珍荣发现自己。

当朴珍荣的视线触碰到他时，朴珍荣本来透露着不耐的目光陡然缩了回去，取而代之的是像雾气一样从眼眶周围散发出的青涩和柔情。

王嘉尔这就知道朴珍荣看到了自己，带着在朴珍荣看过来之前就已挂在脸上准备好的微笑，向他轻轻招了招手。

朴珍荣眼神直直地看着他，一脚踏下了路边的台阶，王嘉尔连忙指了指左右，自己也探出车窗看了看车道两边，朴珍荣这才想起来过马路之前要先看路况。

朴珍荣过马路的样子像是刚学会自己过马路不久的孩子，肢体带着犹豫，前进一步又细碎地退后几步，好像根本没有想到这几步该怎么走。脸上的表情透露些许胆怯和迷茫，像是对这件事仍不熟练，没有信心。

当只有他自己一个人或是和其他人在一起的时候，不会发生这样的情况。或者说，只有当王嘉尔在场的时候，他似乎不知不觉就会做出这种姿态，露出这样的表情。

当他面对王嘉尔时，他被王嘉尔唤起的青涩，从他的身体深处拽了出来，夸张地浮在他的身体表面，以比它原本的样貌还要更加激烈的形式表现出来，使他变得像个孩子。这就造就了他眼睛里无法解释的不适时的胆怯和迷茫。

他看起来可怜又无助，但那只是被王嘉尔唤醒的一种自然的表现形式，没有任何理由，甚至他外表中不由自主令人怜惜的特质本身都没有意义，那只是被他穿在身上的一件衣服。唯一关乎到的只有看到他外表的人而已，对他自己而言，没有丝毫缘由和区别。

他绕到另一边车门时，王嘉尔已经替他打开了车门。

他坐了进来，王嘉尔的眼神随着他而移动。等的人已经进来，王嘉尔看着坐在副驾驶的朴珍荣，眼睛里和嘴边的微笑浅淡又仿佛不知疲倦，没有看向按钮所在，而直接放下了车窗。

当王嘉尔面对朴珍荣的时候，他笑的时间似乎占大多数，久而久之，这在朴珍荣脑中留下了一种惯性思维。以至于朴珍荣完全习惯了王嘉尔的笑容，把笑着的王嘉尔当作常态，习惯到有些视而不见。

“想什么呢？”王嘉尔的声音都带着微微的笑意。

“嗯？”朴珍荣的目光仍旧有些迷茫。

“刚才想些什么呢？都没有看见我。想得那么认真。”

朴珍荣脸上那魂不守舍的表情太过明显，只是完全依靠着本能，随意地回答道：“没什么……”

他那一侧的门还没有关好，他正想去关，却突然被门外的人吓了一跳。

金有谦跳在半开着的门缝之间，扒住车门叫了他一声。下一刻，他看到了坐在朴珍荣旁边的王嘉尔，意识到自己幼稚的样子被陌生人看到，怕生的性格让他害羞地拘谨起来。

王嘉尔倒是很坦然，“珍荣的朋友吗？”

金有谦只是对着王嘉尔不好意思地笑了笑，连一句问好也没有，很快又跑走。

“我有那么可怕吗？”王嘉尔看着金有谦快速逃离的背影，失笑地对朴珍荣说。

“才毕业，还小。”

过了一会儿，大概确实在意，王嘉尔一边发动车，一边对朴珍荣问道，“谁啊？”

“同事。”朴珍荣的声音听起来有些疲惫。

“那就是朋友？”

“算是吧。”

王嘉尔快速看了朴珍荣一眼，朴珍荣今天看起来分外心不在焉，但他自己却似乎没有意识到，也没有察觉到自己这副模样已经过分泄露。

王嘉尔揣摩他就像揣摩自己的孩子，细致、敏锐，朴珍荣的不豫像是喝酒之后无法掩饰的脸红一样浮现在脸上。

但是他还是咽下了疑问，仿佛是咀嚼担忧的冲动似的滚动下了喉头，暂且没有把话说出口。

短暂的沉默持续了一会儿，像是冷凝的结晶似的将车内的颜色坍缩成灰黑色，王嘉尔尽量使自己的语气听起来随意一些，“累了？”

朴珍荣抬起一只手，用拇指和中指分别按压着两边的太阳穴，下垂的肩膀和简单的肢体动作中无法掩饰的疲惫无言自证了王嘉尔的询问。但是他的回答却是答非所问，“你没必要来接我。”

“不是说好了今天来接你的吗？”尽管是疑问的句式，但王嘉尔的语气却笃定，丝毫没有不确定和询问的含义。

“不用来的。”朴珍荣说来说去也没有仔细说出个原因，小声地念叨，像是真的不愿意王嘉尔来接他似的。

他怕给自己添麻烦，王嘉尔知道。

“带你去吃饭，不接你怎么去？”王嘉尔看好了前面没有车，微微转过头瞥了朴珍荣一眼。那对着朴珍荣的半张脸带着笑，只向一边翘起的嘴角，使他看起来少了几分平日常见的稳重，可以窥探出，在他年轻时，或许更常带有这种现今只是不经意间流露出的浪荡气息。

朴珍荣尽量不被王嘉尔察觉地轻轻叹了口气，想必也不会是好好吃饭的场合。

王嘉尔的社交圈和他相差太远。尽管这么说起来有些难为情，但他和王嘉尔不属于同一个阶级，如果不是两人有这层关系，根本不会有交集。

“这么不喜欢我来接你？”王嘉尔调整了下内后视镜，以便不用转头也能看到朴珍荣，开着车不方便，“还是说不想让你的同事看到我？”

朴珍荣的社交圈和王嘉尔没有交集，他公司里的人也都不认识王嘉尔，并没有忌讳的理由。但王嘉尔这么说，就像是在抱怨朴珍荣觉得自己给他丢脸似的。

朴珍荣扭扭捏捏地小声回应：“不是……”

他确实不希望他的同事看到王嘉尔，就算他们都不认识王嘉尔，但总认得出王嘉尔开的车，那和他们的生活层次相差太远，根本难以企及。

他甚至也不希望自己私下的朋友见到王嘉尔。不过说起来，除了同事之外，他也没有几个朋友就是了。

他内心的想法突然被王嘉尔坦坦荡荡地直接摊开来，就像是从身体内部扒开似的，在裸体之上再继续赤裸。他一时有些仓皇无措，但只除了一句本能似的“不是”，无法说出违心解释的话。

“你每天怎么上下班？”王嘉尔本来就是和朴珍荣开玩笑，并不逼迫他继续回答。

“地铁。”朴珍荣抬起头，正想把附近的地铁站指给王嘉尔看。王嘉尔开车很快，地铁站早已甩在后面。

朴珍荣是个很注重安全感的人，但是他也不会提醒王嘉尔开慢一点。王嘉尔开车技术应该是不错的，朴珍荣只知道，就算王嘉尔把车速提得很高，但坐在车内却依然舒适。

朴珍荣自己开车的时间并不多，虽然他也会开车，但是无法客观地评价自己的开车技术。别人也没怎么评价过，只有金有谦说话直接。

有一次公司聚餐，他没有喝酒，替其他的同事开车，正好捎上金有谦。他第一次坐朴珍荣开的车，就对朴珍荣说，哥，你开车好慢。

当时他很想说，来，你来开。但是突然想到，这是和他差了好几岁的应届生，他为什么要对一个刚入职场的新人这么刻薄。

他不是给自己找借口，他只是觉得不太适应。明明知道身旁是谁，也明确自己所处的环境，但恍惚间，他却以为身边坐的是王嘉尔。

可能只是和王嘉尔相处久了，习惯了和他的相处方式，就算王嘉尔不在，也会惯性使然，用对王嘉尔的态度去对待其他人。

那次，是他第一次察觉到，他的脾气被王嘉尔养坏了。他讨厌这样。

其实，他的性格原本就不算好。别人都说他有教养、有礼貌、温柔、善良，只有他自己知道他真实的内心是什么样的。

他小心谨慎砌起以供和他人交流使用的人格和涵养，竟然在他没有一丝察觉的情况下，悄悄地瓦解。他甚至不知道从什么时候开始崩裂的。

他不喜欢这样。一朝坍塌总是容易的，再重新砌实起来很难。比再次向自我收紧严控更加重要的是，当他习惯了遵从内心的自由之后，该怎么再去忍受被禁锢的小心翼翼？

“怎么不自己开车？没有车吗？”

朴珍荣知道王嘉尔的下一句话很可能就是送你一辆。他为了制止王嘉尔说出这种话，及时解释，“有的地方堵得厉害，地铁更快。”

他知道自己也是找借口，避开高峰多绕点路上高架就行。他也说不清自己不开车的原因，仿佛自己和自己较劲似的。

但是他不能这么回答王嘉尔。如果他对王嘉尔说，我就是不想开，那王嘉尔十有八九还是会劝他开车更轻松更便捷之类的话，再借机送他一辆车。

他不想从王嘉尔那里拿什么东西，越贵越不想要。

“以后让人来接你。”

朴珍荣想不到王嘉尔竟然还能说出这种话，就算不是认真的想法，仅仅只是说出来，也太铺张了。他又不是灰姑娘。

他被王嘉尔这种不着边际的想法逗得无奈地笑，“太夸张了。”

“夸张吗？”王嘉尔空出右手，握住了他的手。

朴珍荣的心里突然感觉到一阵闷沉的捶打，不轻不重，脸上的笑却逐渐淡去。

“你终于笑了。”

听到王嘉尔这句话，朴珍荣不想让他失望，察觉到自己在他看来得之不易的笑容已经不再挂在脸上，又艰难地提起嘴角勉强维持。

换成其他任何人，这样的对话与接触都应该是甜蜜的场合。他想，是不是自己不知好歹。王嘉尔对他的温柔像是反而起到反作用，他感受到的从王嘉尔那一端传达而来的柔情越浓，随之而来的压抑的低沉就越深重。

“你好好开车吧。”朴珍荣以关心王嘉尔作为善良的借口，慢慢抽出了自己的手。

他抽出手的动作很委婉，甚至有些扭捏，速度缓慢。并且在王嘉尔的手心里缓缓左右打圈向外转出，仿佛并不想离开王嘉尔，只是出于不好意思，当真担心一个不必要的儿女情长的动作，会为正在开车的王嘉尔带来危险。

王嘉尔的手被空了出来，却并没有露出失落的表情。他了解朴珍荣的性格，知道朴珍荣的脸皮要比他沉着的外表看起来薄得多。

所以他只是了然地眯起眼看着朴珍荣笑，快速地抬起手在朴珍荣的侧脸颊上刮了一下，便自如地收回了手，放在方向盘上，丝毫看不出空落。

王嘉尔对朴珍荣的亲密行为不少，纵使像朴珍荣这样对安全距离非常谨慎的人，也不知不觉已经习惯他的靠近。但这个轻柔刮脸的动作，还是让朴珍荣微微瑟缩了一下。他在因为突然的触碰而受到惊吓的时候，为了使自己看起来不一惊一乍，拼命忍住了逃离的冲动。

他不该对王嘉尔的触碰产生如此强烈的反应，他早已习惯了。他记得当他习惯王嘉尔的触碰时，那是什么感受。

王嘉尔的手比他的手要大一些，分开看不明显，但当两只手放在一起时，那种对比就尤其强烈，像是平时忘了，这时才突然发现似的。干燥、温暖，像是烘干的树木，布满青筋，使他的手看上去很有力量，甚至有些威胁性。但触摸朴珍荣时，无论是力道还是轨迹，却非常温柔。

或许那就是让他难受的原因。连手的触碰似乎都能够传达感情一样在低声诉说，那过于体贴又柔和的重量压在他身上，逐渐让他无法忍受，仿佛是身不由己被烧开的水，颤抖的气泡涌上表面。

他不知道自己是怎么了，却就是无法压抑这股冲动。

当他的身体都想要逃离时，他感到一股终于被证明的悲哀，像是疑似松动的阀门。原本只是持续不断地发出让人不安的细微的声响，现在被外力毫无遮拦地扭开，泄露的气体发出的摩擦声震耳欲聋。

他的情感和身体都开始排斥。可他想，那是排斥吗？

他只知道他不喜欢那种感觉，牵起一阵无论是精神还是肉体都无法承受的有形的力量，仿佛要使他的外皮和骨架分离一样被拆散、坍缩。

他很累，心灵和肉体的支持力像是此时他无法支撑的呼吸一般，只出不进。他只觉得很累，连多余的形容都无法渲染。

为了及时终止那种感觉的侵染，或者直说，为了逃避那种他无法承受的情绪，他选择远离那给他带来这种压迫着他的情绪的源头，远离那个人。

这时候王嘉尔还在一旁轻轻叫着他，珍荣，珍荣。却像是只是为了呼唤他而这么做一样，不催促他回应。


	2. Chapter 2

02

王嘉尔对朴珍荣一向周到，细致到不像情人，倒像是养个孩子。他照顾朴珍荣的程度，用无微不至来形容毫不夸张，以至于他在朴珍荣心中的形象一直是很稳重的。

这是朴珍荣第一次见到王嘉尔公开社交的样子，在女人之中周旋得这么游刃有余，让他突然想到，或许王嘉尔再年轻一些时，这副模样才是常态。

王嘉尔的西装外套敞开着，露出里面灰蓝色的衬衫。尽管衬衫的纽扣一直扣到最上面一颗，但当他微微打开肩膀时，依然可以从绷起的衬衫上看出他胸膛的线条，那使他看起来比其他男人要精神很多。

他的一只手里端着一杯香槟，另一只手插在西服裤的口袋里，上身微微后仰，和朴珍荣全都不认识的人闲适地说笑，笑容的幅度比和朴珍荣在一起的时候还要大。

王嘉尔总是在照顾他，致使朴珍荣忘记了王嘉尔也有另一面。纵使他没有见过，但他总应该想到。就像他自己，他的性格并不活泼，节假日的时候，可以一直在家独处。

他在王嘉尔面前时，想说话就说话，不想说话就一直沉默，倒是年纪长他许多的王嘉尔显得更加活跃，不停地找话题。就算这样，他也时常只是随便地应一声，不继续参与话题，忽略王嘉尔的好心。

或许王嘉尔也没想过，这样的朴珍荣，在同事面前倒是很会聊天，否则也不会和孩子气的金有谦打成一团。

人都是多面的，他自己也是如此，王嘉尔也必定如此。他不该不知道，他只是忘记了。王嘉尔对他的过分照顾和极度体贴，使他的神经松弛，变得不那么敏锐，明明在视野之中的东西，却不明缘由地忽视了。

他的目光在王嘉尔和其他人之间逡巡着。他换了只腿作为中心支撑，叹了口气，目光随之移到自己的手背，却并不低下头，只是垂下眼。这样的姿态使他看起来像是失去了耐心，却高傲地收敛着。

当王嘉尔结束和一小群人的聊天的时候，身体向朴珍荣转过来时，脸色便像抖落雨珠的伞一般，将刚才热络的笑容快速撤下。

他靠近朴珍荣，用一种怕惊扰到他的姿态，那只刚才一直插在口袋里的手拿了出来，像一圈靠拢的光晕轻轻贴着他的身体，将耳朵贴近他的嘴，小声地问：“你说什么？”

王嘉尔看着朴珍荣的表情说不上是正宗的笑容，连离微笑的边界都较为含糊。眼睛微微睁大，仿佛在无言地安慰着朴珍荣，耐心地等待着他说的话。他的嘴角没有明显的弧度，但是他那张不笑的时候很容易显得凶狠的脸，却丝毫没有严肃的气氛。

像是闷热的天气时，被淡灰色的云层遮盖，却穿透过云层，照射出依然刺眼的光芒，连带着灰色的云都令人难以用肉眼去观看。

朴珍荣抖了下肩膀，似乎想要甩掉王嘉尔的手，“干什么？”

王嘉尔收回耳朵，用那种像是雨无法落下，却也难以放晴，远空聚集着热度的天气的表情，浅浅地看着他，“刚才不是和我说话了吗？”

“没有。”朴珍荣移开了视线，不看着王嘉尔。

王嘉尔微微笑起来，眼睛里汇聚起与他社交时的笑里不同的认真。他并不在意朴珍荣的小脾气，无论那是否合乎逻辑，是否讲道理。他了解朴珍荣的脾气，也总是有用不完的耐心去经得起朴珍荣的脾气。

他将环着朴珍荣的手臂重又绕转回来，握住朴珍荣的靠着自己的右手，放在自己的腿上，轻轻捏了捏，“怎么了？”

“你说什么？”朴珍荣用什么都不知道的表情看了王嘉尔一眼。这张脸防守得很好，什么也没有泄露。他低下头，不再面对王嘉尔的眼神，以侧脸浪费地对着王嘉尔那副柔情满溢的表情，“你快去吧。”

“很快。”王嘉尔拉着他的手凑到自己嘴边，朴珍荣的心脏猛跳，好在这次他反应快，及时拽回了手。王嘉尔的意思不是自己很快会过去，而是告诉朴珍荣，自己很快会回来。

王嘉尔退后了两步，安慰性地对着他笑，然后转过了身。

朴珍荣仍心有余悸，用另一只手微微扭动着那只刚才还被王嘉尔握着的手。他没想到就算在这么多人面前，王嘉尔依然敢于正大光明地做出这种事。

让王嘉尔离开的明明是他自己，当王嘉尔背对他，朝与他相反的方向走远之后，他却感到自己的身边突然就分外冷落起来。

毫无缘由，在那一瞬间，他的心中突然涌起想要亲吻王嘉尔的冲动。那对于他来说，完全是一时兴起的念头。没有准备，也没有起因，连在开始之前弥漫着风向的烟雾也没有，只是瞬间就出现在他的身体里，甚至像是别人塞进他的身体里似的。

他想要从王嘉尔的背后抱住他，就是此刻，在大庭广众之下。他想要别人看到他这么做时，全都发出倒吸一口气的惊叹。

他一向不是个主动的人，在两人亲热时，他都不见得有多热情。

他是个矛盾的人，他畏惧亲密距离，谨慎又精确地守护自己的安全领域，同时却又无骨地依赖于肢体接触。但那也是根植于他对安全感的渴望。或许在他对安全感的需求最为强烈的时候，他越能没有阻碍地表达出自己的真实意愿。

就像今天刚来这里的时候，他难以掩饰的紧张模样令王嘉尔忍俊不禁。他紧紧贴在王嘉尔的身侧，手下意识地去寻找王嘉尔的手，固执地保持紧握的状态。王嘉尔的手一旦离开，他便有些不满地追上去，重新抓住。

王嘉尔享受这种时刻，每当他被朴珍荣的手所带的孩子气又执拗的力道勾拽时，他仿佛感觉到那是朴珍荣在以他难以为旁人所破解的方式在对他说，我爱你。

但是朴珍荣没有那么做。

朴珍荣明白自己不该有那种想法，那很危险，并且没有丝毫理由，更像是哗众取宠。那让他觉得自己是个很卑劣的人。

尽管他很想要去实现那个念头，很想。它强烈到在一瞬间就夺取了他全部的注意力，使他仿佛只看得到王嘉尔，身边的声音和人像是日食一般逐渐隐去。

他抖了抖肩，像是抖落身上因这种突如其来的冷清，而凝结起来的冰晶，试图甩掉这种念头。

他想他也不会做出那种事，任由自己一时兴起的花哨念头控制自己。这是对自己的一种背叛，他对自己应该有些信心。

他只是转过身，朝向与王嘉尔相反的方向走去。

他此时的动作竟然和刚才的王嘉尔出奇一致，仿佛两个人不约而同地选择了远离彼此。或是在本未察觉的情况下，尽管不是出于自身意愿，却异常巧合地彼此远离。


	3. Chapter 3

03

朴珍荣没有去过这样的场合，只记得灯光很亮，金碧辉煌，一切都是那么卯足了劲，反而使他越发提不起进取心。

连照明都用尽了力，像是变成有形的固体，针扎得他睁不开眼。

其实后来他不太记得那里到底有些什么，酒店大厅是什么样子，有哪些人，发生了什么。他只觉得他和王嘉尔之间有一条线，在不断扯远又拉近。

王嘉尔好像在他身边走走停停，有时去到其他人的身边，那时他们之间的线就被拉紧了些。他像是被那条线拽向王嘉尔似的，诱发本能地紧张起来。

然后王嘉尔暂了一轮社交，步伐随意地向后退几步时，他们之间的线就稍显松弛。他的神经像是被抚慰的宠物般，闻到了靠近的熟悉气味，也随之放松下来。

他其实一直不想承认自己对王嘉尔怀抱一种不安感，毕竟他不认为他是爱王嘉尔的，事实也似乎确实如此。

王嘉尔比他忙得多，但总是王嘉尔先联系他。当他一个人在电影院里的黑暗人群中，看一部不怎么好看的电影时，他也时常会忘记去想王嘉尔。

他想，他真的不是刻意断言自己不爱王嘉尔的。但是他也觉得这是件好事，毕竟对他来说，自己不过分投入的关系要简单许多。他是握有主动权的那一个。当王嘉尔想要结束时，他也可以潇洒地丢一句，好啊。

只是这种不安感总是最先发生在他身体的角角落落，而不是在第一次出现时就告诉他，那就是你所正拥有的情绪。

当他接触它时，那似乎不是一种情绪，而成了一种食物，一种养料，培养着他的幻觉。他像是第一次发现那种物质，却无法为它命名的人，还无法理解它，只是从中体会到一股最直接的残忍。

他将这种不适的源头归结于王嘉尔。

他厌恶这种感觉，所以他在体会到这种感觉的此时，尤其厌恶与王嘉尔的接触。或者说害怕，总是类似的。

这种晚宴比一般酒席持续时间要长得多，朴珍荣没有做什么，也觉得很累。但王嘉尔却依旧神采奕奕，向朴珍荣快步走去，张开双臂拥抱他。

等王嘉尔到了近前，朴珍荣像是怕被他撞痛似的，将手臂轻挡在身前，被王嘉尔的怀抱一同收在怀里抱紧。

“结束了，走吧。”王嘉尔的声音听起来也丝毫不显疲惫，朴珍荣禁不住侧眼打量着他的细微表情，想要从中观察他是真的依然有精力，还是刻意装出的积极的样子。

“嗯。”朴珍荣心不在焉地应了一声。

“等急了吧。”王嘉尔松开怀抱，同朴珍荣一起转过身向门外走去。他将一只手自然地放在朴珍荣的背上，仿佛他的那只手就应该贴在朴珍荣的身体上似的，如影随形。

“没什么。”

朴珍荣的语气不冷不热，回答的内容也有些模糊不清，王嘉尔对这种态度并不陌生。尽管不至于生气，但王嘉尔也知道，那不是朴珍荣心情好的标志。

“肚子饿吗？”王嘉尔原本只是轻放在朴珍荣背上的手，逐渐环过了他的背，搂着他的腰。

朴珍荣向王嘉尔的方向微微侧过头，轻抬起眼。就算刚才像是不豫的样子，但此时这副表情却依赖于好看的脸，也不公平地跟着温柔起来，仿佛是计算过的温柔。他的脸上蒸腾出一股如烟雾般渺茫的笑意，“你不也一样吗？”

这倒显得他多善解人意一般。

“我还好。”

朴珍荣想起王嘉尔应该喝了许多酒，眼睑垂了下去，好像十分担心他似的，叹息着说道：“喝酒喝的？”

“还好，没喝多少。”王嘉尔不想要朴珍荣为自己担心，笑着安慰他道。

“别喝那么多了。”朴珍荣低着头说，看不清脸，语气显得有些低沉。

朴珍荣为自己着想，王嘉尔当然开心。他凑近朴珍荣的脸，像是要亲他似的，但是他们一边在走，朴珍荣又不配合他，无法靠近到能够亲吻的距离。

“没事，我平常喝得也不少。”

朴珍荣转过头，看着他意味深长地笑，眼睛里却有一些冷意，用别人看来相反的方式控诉着王嘉尔不珍惜身体的行为。

王嘉尔突然停下，不知道是不是因为穿着没有弹性的西裤，不方便蹲下，他单膝跪在朴珍荣的脚边。

朴珍荣看不到他在做什么，歪着身体，像小狗一样把头转到一边，“怎么了？”

王嘉尔连头也不抬，“你鞋带松了。”

朴珍荣的视线得以绕过王嘉尔身体的遮挡，看到他手中自己的鞋带，当真散开了，但自己一直没有注意到。原本也不是多么值得注意的事，就算散开也不会怎么样，这双鞋的鞋带不长，不容易踩到。

有身份的爱人在大庭广众之下，在满是工作伙伴的场合，跪在他脚下，只为了系他一双穿了多时的休闲鞋的鞋带，这是多么值得令人炫耀的事啊。

如果说普遍的爱意令人羡慕，那王嘉尔对他的爱意就是引人妒忌，招人愤恨的。

王嘉尔对他的好，像是从毛孔里渗透进去的雾气一般无孔不入。同时最大限度降低了攻击性，使得那坚硬得如同钢铁一般的爱意，融成舒缓的气体，便于一旦到达他的彼端，却能够被朴珍荣所立即消化，不浪费他一丝一毫的气力。

但是他并不想让王嘉尔这么做，似乎王嘉尔对他那样极尽温柔和缓的爱，对他竟然是一种强加于人的填塞。

这确实是王嘉尔会做出来的事，朴珍荣不惊讶，他像是预先已经看过这场电影似的发出一声叹息，然后连忙弯下腰去拽王嘉尔的胳膊。

他为了不让王嘉尔成功系上，连忙抬起脚，却被王嘉尔按住脚背。

“你不要……”

朴珍荣只说得出这么半句话，后面的话好像无法光明正大地说出口。仿佛在这没有一丝角落的照明中，连承托着王嘉尔的爱意的话，也不应该置身于它的光亮之下。

“你别这么做……”他阻止王嘉尔的意愿很强，但却耻于说出王嘉尔为他正做的事，导致他的声音有些黏黏糊糊的，像他投在王嘉尔的身上，犹豫的阴影。

或许他不是耻于王嘉尔正在做的事，而是耻于王嘉尔所做的一切都是为了他。王嘉尔所做的令人艳羡的大事，王嘉尔所做的难以察觉的小事，甚至细微到当他睡醒时，在他耳边仿佛哄孩子时不同于以往的清脆的声音和柔和的语气，大大小小，竟然都是为了他，只是为了他。

他作为这巨大的爱意唯一的承托点，像是处在许多钻石切面反射的汇聚点。如果不是变得坚硬，成为同样耀眼的钻石，那么就会被钻石的光芒所刺伤，甚至被割裂。

“马上就好了。”王嘉尔替他系了两道，这样鞋带不容易散开。

王嘉尔的手有力却灵巧，即使年纪已经大了，做出这样快速的动作却依然赏心悦目。那双手触碰自己的时候，它明明能够有力，却尽可能温柔。

朴珍荣看着王嘉尔的那双手，突然想到，王嘉尔没有孩子，没有妻子，有几个人能担得起王嘉尔如此为他们做这样的事。

“真的，你不要这么做……”朴珍荣的声音越来越小，像是在哀求。

王嘉尔只是以为朴珍荣不好意思被别人看见，或是朴珍荣担心这种低头哈腰的姿态让自己在工作伙伴眼中的形象有所破坏。但他不在意，无论有没有人在场，对于他来说，都没有分别。他只在乎朴珍荣的感受，只在乎朴珍荣的想法。

“怎么了？”王嘉尔系好朴珍荣的鞋带之后，依然维持着跪姿，他抬起头，像是迎接朴珍荣似的，顺势握住了他垂下的一只手。

相比于此刻自己心里的感受，朴珍荣已经无暇顾及在大庭广众之下做这种事的害羞。某种程度上，此刻他们的心里，都只留下了彼此。


	4. Chapter 4

04

朴珍荣在年轻人中已经算是较为年长的，况且他的性格本身也是比较稳重的，给人的感觉比实际年纪要大上许多。在朋友和同事之间，几乎都是旁人依赖他。

但在王嘉尔面前，他的那些尚且年轻的可屈一指的稳重和成熟，却远远赶不上王嘉尔所已到达的程度。这种颠覆身份的倒错感经常使他飘飘然，仿佛已失去对自己的控制，自己已不是自己。

朴珍荣从王嘉尔的身后快速戳了一下他的右脸，又灵活地跳到王嘉尔的左边。

等到王嘉尔的脸跟随他的动作而摆动到左边时，手伸到身后一把抓住朴珍荣的双手，打开朴珍荣的双臂让他从后面抱住自己，固定住他的身体，不再让他乱动，朴珍荣才像是个刚出窝的小兔子一样，好动地在王嘉尔的肩头轻轻摆着脑袋，笑得眼睛弯弯，语调也甜蜜得稚气，“王先生——”

王嘉尔空出一只手，摸了摸朴珍荣的脸，用一种欣慰的笑容注视着他，“今天怎么了，心情这么好？”

朴珍荣偶尔也会有这样的时刻，他不知道自己是被金有谦的活泼和幼稚感染了，还是只是心之所至。他觉得那不像自己，根本不是自己。不但是在别人的了解中，在他对自己的理解中，这一种形象和他完全背道而驰，是不应该存在于他的面具中的。

尽管他鄙夷着这样的自己，和做出的行为，但当他这么做的时候，心情却十分愉悦。

他一再告诉自己，这不是他发自真心的行为，他并不想这么做。他不知道缘由，似乎是身体和他的思想之间的联系出了什么错，单单身体突然失控，接受到来自于远方无名的指使。

但是他很开心，他享受那种行为给他带来的膨胀的欣喜。他变得不再像是自己，除了他无法为自己负责，其余的感觉都很惬意。

他想要就那样晕晕乎乎地躺在王嘉尔的肩上。王嘉尔可以做他自己的事，继续完成他的工作，和他人交谈。有人在场也好，只有他们独处也罢，朴珍荣想要那样一直依靠着他。这种单纯的念想，却像个钉子，使他内疚不已。

那不是他想要做的事，那甚至不是从他的脑海里窜出的念头。谁说只有机器才会出错，人也会。

人的出错不在于外在的差错，而在于身体内部的变异，基因的乱码。他们出了错，却无法修正，因为侦查的主体正是发生错误的对象，甚至无力察觉。

他们仍旧不在一起住，朴珍荣有自己的房子，虽然是租的。当他在王嘉尔的家里过夜时，也不一定就是为了做爱。王嘉尔提过，让他搬过来住，那么多房间，难道还没有朴珍荣的位置吗？

但是朴珍荣不愿意。有个自己的地方，就好像会使他们的关系平等一些似的。尽管王嘉尔对待他向来是平等的态度。

朴珍荣觉得，当他在王嘉尔的房子里时，总有种被他关住，属于他的感觉。

他能有条退路，就像他随时可以离开。

但王嘉尔的家里也有他的气息，他在王嘉尔家留宿的频繁程度，使他在王嘉尔的家里时，就像在自己家里一样熟悉、放松。

王嘉尔的一只手握住朴珍荣的手，让他趴在自己背上，仿佛哄孩子一样轻微地左右摇晃身体。那让朴珍荣感觉像是睡在摇篮里，舒适感使他忍不住发笑。

王嘉尔的另一只手越过他自己的肩膀，轻轻捏着朴珍荣的脸颊，歪过头在朴珍荣的耳边热乎乎地说着，“这么开心？今天发生什么好事了？能让你对我投怀送抱，好不容易啊，你要是总是这样多好啊。是吗，珍荣……”

他每句话的语调都微微上扬，听起来愉悦又含有微微劝诱的语气，像是一口放在嘴边立马就要倒下去的药，和塞在药旁的棉花糖，又温柔，又狡猾。

其实王嘉尔说些什么，朴珍荣根本没有听进去。他没有理解王嘉尔说的话的含义，他只是最直观地听取王嘉尔诱哄的语气。那种语气和热度带有催眠的效用，不禁使他昏昏欲睡，在梦中都可以露出甜蜜的笑容。

王嘉尔在他脸颊边轻柔地亲了下，因为太过轻柔，更像是快速地碰触了下。他抚慰似的轻轻拂过朴珍荣的脸，末了又轻拍了两下，“先去睡吧，我很快就来。”

朴珍荣滑进王嘉尔的被窝里，那里不仅有他熟悉的味道，也已经因为他频繁的留宿，而留下属于他仔细刻下习惯的痕迹。这里就是他的家。

相对于王嘉尔的家，朴珍荣的家仿佛更像是个旅馆，当他想要与人孤立开的时候，戴上一个大型的蜗牛壳。

他乐于看王嘉尔工作的样子。他没有去过王嘉尔的公司找他，他不可能那么做。纵使王嘉尔肯定会允许他那么做，甚至欢迎他。但他不想以他们的关系，对周围人施加影响。王嘉尔对他的爱只是爱，他不应该将爱转化成一种有形的权力。

王嘉尔没有在书房处理工作，而是在卧室里。朴珍荣不知道王嘉尔以前的习惯是不是也是如此，还是为了他，而将工作场所搬到卧室里。但是他喜欢这样伴随着王嘉尔工作的声音和灯光入睡。

他关了床头灯，卧室里只有王嘉尔所在的书桌上的一盏灯是亮着的。滋长的光亮像是朝向朴珍荣抚摸又舍不得打扰的手，只给他一片被王嘉尔的背影笼罩而柔和的光晕，让他知道王嘉尔就在那里，却又不会刺伤他的眼睛，不用担心扰乱他的梦境。

王嘉尔的床舒适又不过分柔软，同时给予他足够的支撑力。他年纪轻轻，腰却有些毛病，连睡自己的床都总让他翻来覆去。

这么大的床上只有他一个人，身体上的放松让他觉得自己仿佛是被托在手中获取安全感的幼猫。

当他在安心的抚慰中，逐渐要潜入睡眠的时候，有一个念头像是疾驰的夜车一般，不适当地在他的脑海里穿过。他已经这么大了，难道他还要等王嘉尔来陪他睡觉吗？

他们今晚不会做爱，只是在一张床上，一个被窝里，同床共枕，像早已养成习惯的夫妻一般。

这个念头让他觉得自己像个孩子，在王嘉尔的面前，无拘无束又耍赖任性的孩子。

在恋人面前，人们时常都会保持轻松的状态，重回孩童时代的天真和轻松，朴珍荣并不是特例。他与王嘉尔的年龄差距本就较大，他向王嘉尔撒娇更是自然不过。

但他却不喜欢这样。他与自己的身体背道而驰，他的身体上无法改变的习惯，甚至当遇到王嘉尔才会初次出现的自然反应，他却在主观上给予全盘否定。

他的身体一边我行我素，他的思想一边与之斗争，这就造成他总是在克制自己本性的局面。

只有当他不经意时，当潜伏在他身体里的本性过分活跃，而拦截的堡垒放松警惕时，他才会像是今天这样，令人出乎意料地活泼起来。

或许正是他与王嘉尔本就有年龄上非常大的差距，才会尤其介意年龄上的差异所可能带来的突出表现，不断提醒着他，他和王嘉尔之间无法拉近的距离。

朴珍荣迷蒙的声音在夜色中像是散不开的烟雾，缓慢爬向王嘉尔的脊背，“嘉尔……”

他想，如果他们不是恋人关系，如果在王嘉尔年轻的时候遇见，按照他们之间的年龄差距，他本应叫王嘉尔哥哥，可能还不够，要叫叔叔……

想到那种可能性，让他不禁在被窝里悄然笑出声。

天气渐凉，但还算舒适，不用开空调，这种季节适合睡眠。房间里很安静，除了王嘉尔的电脑偶尔发出的敲击声和翻动文件的声音之外，什么声音也没有。尽管朴珍荣的笑声很小，压在被角，但夜里的静默却什么也藏不住。

王嘉尔半转过身，之前被他的脊背可靠遮挡住的灯光，此刻倾斜出一个空出的角落，一部分照射在他的脸上。明明不是足够柔和的光线，但当触碰到他的脸时，却像是在小心地抚摸他的脸。

可能不是光线柔和，只是他脸上的表情太过温柔，连带着触碰到他的脸的光线，也跟着被传染了性质。

他的表情并不夸张，可以说是十分细微的变化，眼角和嘴角都是轻浅的弧度，似乎明明没有做什么，却让人感觉要掉进去一般。石头不可挽回地从无力的手指中落入深不见底的水里，“通”的一声，清脆，却同时意味着，完了。

“怎么了？想什么好事，这么开心？”王嘉尔的心情也随之变得愉悦起来。朴珍荣的心情好，他便也开心。

朴珍荣本来想说，什么时候睡觉，不要太忙了。但是刚才的念头在脑子里像是遇到环形路口一般打了个转，他根本没有想好，却在那一瞬间说出，“我只是在想，我好像一直都是叫你名字的。”

王嘉尔放在手中的文件，慢慢走到床边，在朴珍荣面前坐下。他将一只手环过朴珍荣的身体，撑在被子上，低着头看着他，“嗯，不一直都是这样吗？”

他注视着朴珍荣的眼神柔和又有耐心，丝毫没有被打扰工作而产生的厌烦。

他的另一只手轻轻抚摸着朴珍荣的头发，这让朴珍荣感觉自己像是睡不着讨要父亲哄睡的孩子。朴珍荣不喜欢这种感觉，但是王嘉尔的抚摸太温柔，他不忍心拨开。

就一会儿，瞒过自己的内心，朴珍荣抱着这样的侥幸心理。

“我公司里的同事，比我大几个月，我都叫他哥呢。”

当朴珍荣说话的时候，王嘉尔专心地注视着他，仿佛慷慨地为他匀出大把时间，让他随意占用，不只是一句话，而是在等一个絮絮叨叨又无聊的故事。

“大几个月？”王嘉尔的语气很震惊。

朴珍荣不紧不慢地解释道：“他的生日很大，比我大好几个月。”

朴珍荣又不是年底生的，王嘉尔当然知道。他把和朴珍荣有关的日子记得滚瓜烂熟。再大能大到哪里去。

王嘉尔轻点了一下朴珍荣的脸颊，“那我不是比你大得更多？”

朴珍荣用被角遮住脸，吃吃地笑起来。

王嘉尔继续逗他，脸也愈来愈靠近他，“那我不是亏了？”

他扒开朴珍荣遮住脸的被子，也不强逼他，从他嘴里要一句哥哥或是什么，只是浅浅地吻了他一下。


	5. Chapter 5

05

朴珍荣下了班，才出公司大门，就被一个陌生人拦下。

那个人穿着全套黑色西服，只有里面的衬衫是白色的，打着端正的领带，职业得吓人。他侧过身向朴珍荣做了个手势，朴珍荣顺着他手的方向看过去，那里停着一辆车。

那辆车的车身是光面的，但似乎和普通车的材料或是打磨工艺不一样，比普通车的车身要亮得多，几乎像镜子一样。就算是最普通的颜色，也十分抢眼。

朴珍荣的警惕心很强，当然没有听从那人的话，还向后退了一步。跟在他身边的金有谦也小心地猫着身体贴在他身边。

那人见朴珍荣误会了他，便微微鞠了个躬，解释道：“是王先生让我过来接你的。”

他没有说王嘉尔的名字，而是称呼为“王先生”，朴珍荣听在耳里觉得十分陌生。

“王嘉尔？”朴珍荣相熟的人本就不多，能做出这种事，且有能力做出这种事的也就只有王嘉尔。

“是的。”那人点头。

朴珍荣暂时还是没有动，但是身体放松了下来。起码搞清来头，不是什么莫名其妙的人。金有谦不清楚状况，依然战战兢兢的。

那人走到车旁，打开后座的车门，向他示意。

朴珍荣叹了口气，抱歉地看向金有谦，“不好意思，我今天要先走了……”

金有谦张着嘴看着朴珍荣走到车旁，等到朴珍荣向自己挥手再见的时候，才反应过来，招了招手。

朴珍荣坐在车里，觉得很荒唐。他原本以为王嘉尔当时只是一句玩笑话，没想到他竟然来真的。

也亏他做得出。朴珍荣看着窗外疾驰而过的风景，暗忖道。这未免太夸张了。

朴珍荣不了解有钱人的生活到底能多挥霍，不过并不期待王嘉尔带他见识。

他的家庭本就是极普通的家庭，在他小时候，家境甚至算得上贫寒。父母一直都很辛苦，就算到了现在，经济状况好了很多，但由于早年的经历和习惯，无法转换享受生活的心态。

现在他自己也参与工作好几年，但也是最普通的工薪阶级，不会投机的性格使他难以升职。可是当下，他竟然也处于资本阶级的位置，心安理得地剥削着别人，这让他感到愤愤不平。

“王嘉尔让你过来干什么？”

“王先生安排我每天接您上下班。”司机开车开得很稳，速度和王嘉尔开车差不多。不知道是车的性能好，还是他车技过硬，几乎感觉不到颠簸。

刚才朴珍荣一直处于震惊和无奈中，不经意间将司机和王嘉尔归类为一丘之貉，对司机的态度自然有些鲁莽。现在回过神来，也为自己刚才的态度暗自愧疚，换上平时的朴珍荣的样貌，礼貌地回应。

“不用这么客气。”司机看起来比他年长不少，却一口一个“您”。况且这里只有他和司机两个人，付钱的人又不是他，让他很不自在。

“没事。”司机在内后视镜里与朴珍荣的眼神对上，放松地笑了一下，“不过今天要先送您到饭店，王先生好像订了位子。”

朴珍荣突然屏住呼吸，在心中暗暗责骂了几句。然后长长地呼了口气，小声说了句：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

朴珍荣知道王嘉尔平常很忙，却没想到当他到达饭店的时候，王嘉尔已经在等着他了。

这次王嘉尔选了一家日料店，订了个本可以容纳四人的小包间，这样朴珍荣不会离他太远。装潢也都是日式的，朴珍荣在坐垫上坐下的时候有些踉跄，还好手臂支撑住了身体，但王嘉尔还是拉了他一把，自然将他向自己拉近了些。

桌上有一只透明的花瓶，里面插了几朵向日葵，花瓣圆润，边缘没有一点烧蔫的深色痕迹。

朴珍荣刚下班就被拉过来，大概有些累，撑着下巴看起来懒洋洋的。他看着向日葵，说道：“这里服务这么周到？这花看起来很新鲜。”

王嘉尔立马一副邀功的表情，“饭店哪里会准备得这么好？这可是我带过来的。”他轻轻抚摸着向日葵鲜艳的花瓣，“我特意一朵朵挑的。”

有些酒店或是饭店也会放上一些花束作为装饰。尽管数量不多，但这几朵向日葵开得都非常好。让人感觉最好的花期甚至都不是采摘的时候，也不是王嘉尔挑选他的时候，而正是现在。

房间不大，这几朵向日葵放在桌上很抢眼。朴珍荣坚信不是他对王嘉尔偏心，而是王嘉尔选的数量确实恰到好处，既把整间包厢点亮，仿佛和外面其余的包厢是两个世界。而再多一点，仿佛这间房间就容纳不下这些向日葵里流泻出的带有腐蚀性质的髓质。

朴珍荣没有顺着王嘉尔的意图，对王嘉尔准备花的行为多加赞赏，直截了当地说：“这次是为什么原因出来吃饭？”

王嘉尔的视线和手都从花瓣上移开，看向朴珍荣，“不可以吗？”

“没有原因吗？”

王嘉尔先是微微皱起眉头，似乎难以决定该说些什么，然后又舒展地笑了。朴珍荣在让人为难这方面颇有建树。他轻轻捏了捏朴珍荣的肩膀，“跟你一起吃饭还要原因？”

“不是……”朴珍荣想继续说明自己的意思，但他又觉得没有说清楚的必要。

王嘉尔也明白他话里真实的含义，并不是要朴珍荣再解释一遍。所以尽管他否定了王嘉尔的话，却没有继续解释，听起来就像是不必要的强词夺理或是调情似的。

王嘉尔可以随时随地轻易给他浪漫的惊喜，因为他有财富，有地位。只要他想，只要他愿意为了朴珍荣去精心安排，他可以用长时间持续且过于频繁的溺爱，抚平朴珍荣那些从小养成的自我勒令的习惯，和拘谨独立的心态。

他的年龄所处的位置，堆砌了充足的养分，任意滋养着从四面八方流向朴珍荣的爱意。

但朴珍荣又想到，大部分人就算到了王嘉尔那个年纪，依然默默无闻，依然贫穷。他不该用年龄作为借口，就好像王嘉尔这个人所意味着的，只是那个年龄所代表的那一类人。王嘉尔不是那一类人，那一类人也不是王嘉尔。王嘉尔只有一个，高高站在那些人的头顶。

他用王嘉尔的年龄作为王嘉尔的标签，将王嘉尔投注在他身上的心力和资本，都归结于年龄的来源，或许只是为了减轻他承受那些过度溺爱带来的利益的负罪感。

回家的时候，当然是王嘉尔送他回去。朴珍荣看王嘉尔自己都没有司机，却给自己配了个司机。王嘉尔不是没有余裕给自己找个司机的，以前朴珍荣没有问过这件事，因为他根本没想到王嘉尔竟然会特意找个人接送自己。两相对比下，觉得更不像话。

朴珍荣照例坐在副驾驶上，他轻轻拍了拍王嘉尔的腿，“你让他以后别接送我了。”

王嘉尔侧过头快速看了他一眼，“为什么？那个人不好吗？”

“不是不好……”朴珍荣叹了口气，“我不需要。”

王嘉尔轻笑了声，但是没有说话。

“你让他给你开车吧。”朴珍荣千方百计要把自己的司机这个位置推出去，那个人做什么都好，就是别再接送他。

“我不用。”王嘉尔的语调上扬，百毒不侵。

“你自己开车不累吗？你已经这么忙了。”朴珍荣循循善诱。

“不累，我挺喜欢开车的。”

朴珍荣腹诽道，怪不得开这么快。

“你让他别来了……”朴珍荣的语气越来越柔和，竟然像是在撒娇。看在王嘉尔眼里，确实有点可爱。

但王嘉尔却依然没有松口。

他笑着捏了下朴珍荣的脸，“你跟他直接说，他要是同意，就行。”

朴珍荣泄了气，那个司机的职业操守好得过分。就算他说过不要那么客气，但在送他去饭店的路上，都依然对比自己小许多的朴珍荣用敬称。

王嘉尔把选择权推给了自己。但就算想想也知道，那根本不是个选择，那个司机当然还是会听雇主的。毕竟只是接送他，钱应该很好赚。王嘉尔从来都舍得在他身上花钱，大部分都被他死命推了回去。

过了段时间，朴珍荣去王嘉尔家的时候，特意开自己的车去。车是新买的，他以前确实没有车。说这车是为了王嘉尔买的，也不为过。

他到了王嘉尔家之后，把车钥匙放在鞋柜上，好方便王嘉尔看到，若无其事地对他说：“我让司机先回去了，我今天自己开车来的。”

“你自己开车？”王嘉尔当然很惊讶，这反应在朴珍荣的意料之中，他为自己恰到好处的安排而暗暗得意。

朴珍荣鲜少地挑了挑眉，显得神情少有地调皮灵动，“是啊，我买车了。”

“新买的？”

朴珍荣在王嘉尔身旁坐下，王嘉尔为他空出一些位置，自然将他揽在怀里。

“嗯。”朴珍荣并不看着王嘉尔，点了点头，显得矜持又冷淡，像是饱满巨大的模糊了边缘的花瓣。

“怎么想要买车？就这么不喜欢那个司机？你不喜欢，可以再换。”王嘉尔凑近朴珍荣的脸，但并不是为了亲他，像是这样能够安慰到朴珍荣似的，柔声地询问。

“说了不是司机的问题……”朴珍荣微微皱起眉笑着，转过脸向王嘉尔说道。说话的时候，嘴唇微微撅起。

他的嘴唇很丰满，年轻的时候显得天真可爱，等到年龄稍长之后，那嘴唇除了可爱，更像是刻意诱惑人的性欲的。

“那是什么？是我？我为你做点事，就这么不愿意？”

朴珍荣不是靠娇媚的表演去讨好王嘉尔的金丝雀。他对王嘉尔总是有种有恃无恐的态度，好像根本不担心王嘉尔会生气，或是不再喜欢他。

他不知道自己的这种自信是从哪里来的，明明王嘉尔的条件要优于他许多，难道只是因为他的年轻吗？可他也算不上十分年轻了。要是王嘉尔想，他可以找到更年轻、更漂亮的，男人、女人。

他握住王嘉尔放在他腿上的手，“我知道……”

他转头看向王嘉尔，敛起微笑，轻声地说：“但你也要考虑我的感受……”

“我不考虑你的感受吗？”王嘉尔同样轻声问道。

他离朴珍荣非常近，面对面，稍微前倾一些就能触碰到彼此，但他没有趁机黏糊糊地和朴珍荣接吻。他们之间需要的更多的不是亲吻、性欲和性爱，而是交流和沟通。他不想用不正经的态度敷衍过去。

朴珍荣慢慢歪过身体，靠在王嘉尔的肩膀上。王嘉尔轻轻地搂住他的背。

他没有说，他的那辆很普通的车是分期付款，不然王嘉尔又会要替他揽过来。


	6. Chapter 6

06

王嘉尔是个成熟的爱人，做爱也多会考虑安全的方式。但他有时也会做出让朴珍荣意想不到的事。

朴珍荣在公司聚会上喝酒喝多了，神智倒还清醒，只是肚子涨得慌。偏偏王嘉尔又死死搂着他倒在床上，不让他离开。当发现他的小腹很敏感之后，变本加厉地按压着他的膀胱。朴珍荣的下身因为这种直接的刺激而激起一阵战栗，他急忙蜷缩起身体，紧紧憋住出口。

那种感觉是否是来自性欲的驱使已经不重要，原因已经无暇顾及。尿液充满了他的阴茎，使他的阴茎逐渐勃起，只是稍稍挤压膀胱，尿液就像是在内部的一只手撸动的抚慰一般，把他的快感像只正在制作的湿滑的瓷器，逐步扶了起来。

这才是现在唯一他所能够在乎的事。他不得不承认，一旦快感袭来，所有的理智和道理都成了空谈。

“你放开我，我要上厕所……”

尽管朴珍荣的神智依然清醒，但身体却有些不受使唤。尤其失去了对肌肉的精准控制，在控制不要失禁这方面，他就要加倍小心。

他一方面要警惕失禁，一方面要努力挣开王嘉尔的禁锢。但好不容易松开王嘉尔的一只手臂，另一只手又紧接着缠绕上来。好像王嘉尔故意跟他做游戏似的，有意顺着他的心意放开他，再尤有余裕地留住他。

“直接尿出来好了。”王嘉尔的语气很轻松，似乎当真对在床上失禁丝毫不在意。

朴珍荣知道或许有人喜欢这种玩法，性爱的双方都以此为趣，但是他不喜欢。他爱干净，尤其是自己身上。他只是想想也受不了在床上失禁。哪怕撑到厕所就行，尿在厕所的地方也没关系，好清洗。

王嘉尔剥光了朴珍荣的衣服，连袜子也不留。他一手上下同时抚摸着朴珍荣的下腹和阴茎，依旧不放过他此时脆弱的膀胱。

朴珍荣也不想要王嘉尔现在触碰他的阴茎，就算那会带来快感，他的理智还留有一步，他知道不能任由自己沉溺其中。可能只是差那么一点点，只是一点点，他就再也无法拒绝王嘉尔了。他努力控制着，如同他一直以来做的那样。射的话也很可能失禁，阴茎里面充满了精液和尿液，一旦放松警惕，根本无暇顾及是谁先出来。

“快放开我。”朴珍荣不指望王嘉尔主动放过自己，决定自食其力。他尽力撑起上半身，同时为了躲避王嘉尔的手而紧紧闭拢双腿，蜷缩起来，像条刚上岸还不适应的人鱼。

王嘉尔的手很温暖，暖到几乎感受到他的手心似乎是滚烫的，那里有他的一颗心。

可能是察觉到朴珍荣的心情有些不好，或者逗他逗够了，王嘉尔明明没有被朴珍荣限制住双手，却也没有再纠缠上来。朴珍荣好像听到身后有王嘉尔的轻笑声。

当朴珍荣站起来的时候，他突然感到一阵晕眩。毕竟也喝了不少酒，现在似乎越来越不能喝，明明年纪也不大。王嘉尔从后面轻轻托住了他的腰背，轻柔的低语随之从后面传来，“怎么了？”

朴珍荣心里有点难受，不想说话，像是哭不出来的压抑一样。他只是依然背对着王嘉尔轻微地摇摇头，心虚似的立马跌跌撞撞地快步走向洗手间。

他匆忙关上洗手间的门，靠在冷凉的墙壁上细细喘气，一股尿液缓缓地流了出来。他看着淡黄色的液体逐渐在瓷砖上铺开，没有向坐便器走近一步。

如果他累了，不想站着，或者觉得站着会导致溅出有些脏——他爱干净，尤其爱自己干净——他可以坐在坐便器上，慢慢地、惬意地享受经历挣扎之后的释放。但是他没有这么做，他只是半弯着腿靠在墙上，面无表情地看着在地面上流淌的尿液。

他承认当他的膀胱被挤压时，在一股违背生理安全感的不适中，存在着刺激着他下体的快感。那种快感不仅仅针对于阴茎或是前列腺，而是整块下半身，几乎直达他的膝盖。或者根本上，其实更多是挑战了他的观念，危险使他乖顺的性格更加兴奋。他感觉自己仿佛被穿透了。

他承认那种新鲜的不安全感，确实会带来另一种使他无法招架的，诱使他无耻跟随的快感。快感确实是存在的，存在于他肉体的战栗中，存在于他精神的恍惚里，那是少有的他无法逃避的东西。但在洗手间的地面上失禁，是他所能做到的最大的让步。

就只是这样，王嘉尔也没有看到。那是朴珍荣对自己的认输，是他无法欺骗自己的证明。即使只有他一个人见证，浮现的不可控也过于直白和浓烈。

他立刻冲洗掉了地面上的尿液，像是要惩罚自己似的，反复冲洗了很多遍。

但是他没有对王嘉尔提起过。他对王嘉尔表明过的，只有对这种调情方式的拒绝。


	7. Chapter 7

07

朴珍荣的注意力正集中在电影上，没听到王嘉尔说了什么。

王嘉尔轻轻推了推他，“珍荣。”

“什么？”朴珍荣心不在焉地转过头，看到王嘉尔手里有个东西在一闪一闪地发光。当他细看，才发现不是那个东西发光，是电视屏幕的微光投射在钻石的切面上反射出的。

他其实没想过那是王嘉尔买给他的。王嘉尔喜欢奢侈品，他手上正戴着的表就价值不菲。他也给朴珍荣送过和自己的款式相似的礼物，但是朴珍荣没有接受。他嫌太贵了。

虽说情感不能用金钱来衡量，无论多还是少。但那样的东西，朴珍荣拿在手里，沉的是心。太重了。他不要王嘉尔养。

所以他也没当回事，“你刚买的？”朴珍荣随意问道。

那不是女式钻戒，托着一颗钻石，而是一圈镶嵌着细钻，戴在男人手上有些招摇。但如果是王嘉尔，就不会不合适。

“是啊。”王嘉尔捏着戒指上下翻转，像是刻意给朴珍荣展示似的。他脸上的表情很耐人寻味，似笑非笑，又带着点准备好迎接赞赏的玩味。

朴珍荣确实觉得有些奇怪，既然是王嘉尔自己买的，为什么不一直戴在手上。刚才那枚戒指是不是已经戴在王嘉尔手上了？朴珍荣好像记得，又好像不记得。

王嘉尔把捏着戒指的手向朴珍荣面前一推，抵在他胸口，语气很轻巧，“你帮我戴上吧。”

朴珍荣低头看着正被王嘉尔捏在手里的戒指，抱着膝盖抬起头，单纯地笑了。电视上的电影还在播，他们没有按下暂停键，散发出的光亮一直在他们的脸上变换晃动。

王嘉尔手背上的青筋一直延伸至手指，这样看起来，就像是他的生命正联通着那枚戒指，好像那枚戒指是从王嘉尔的身体里长出来似的。

朴珍荣接过戒指，王嘉尔顺从地张开手。原本他下意识地张开伸过去的那只右手，突然又想到了什么，连忙换成了左手。

“戴在哪根手指上？”朴珍荣看着摊在自己面前的手，有些犹豫不决。王嘉尔的手像是山石一样棱角分明，但却不显得嶙峋，仿佛和刀本身是共生的产物，所以就算被凿穿也不会受伤，只是改变了它的形态。这样一个人在身边，朴珍荣看得久了，早已习以为常，也就不觉得有多好看。

王嘉尔的无名指上下动了动。

朴珍荣帮王嘉尔戴好戒指之后，王嘉尔立刻也拿出另一枚款式相同的戒指，不用说像，就是一模一样的。

他趁朴珍荣还没有反应，抓住朴珍荣的左手，握住他的手掌，再从手心滑向外延，捋顺他的手指，一边说着：“你帮我戴，我也帮你戴。”

朴珍荣立刻明白过来，推了他一下，“好狡猾！”

尽管被朴珍荣搡推了一下，王嘉尔依然将那枚戒指稳稳地戴入朴珍荣左手的无名指，他们的身体像是共生的动物一样，以相同的幅度轻微地晃动了一下。

朴珍荣没忘那是他自己的生日，但他以为是明天。他看了下微光里模糊的钟，已经过了零点，原来已经到了第二天。王嘉尔比他清楚。

其实朴珍荣喜欢一个人看电影，但王嘉尔总是更喜欢陪着他看。

朴珍荣说他看的电影很无聊。

王嘉尔说没关系。

说起来，朴珍荣不知道王嘉尔喜欢哪种类型的电影。王嘉尔每次都说朴珍荣选的电影不错，尽管其中有些电影，连朴珍荣自己都觉得不怎么样。

他不知道王嘉尔是不是真的喜欢那些电影，但有时他自己都觉得不适合多人一起观看，他怕王嘉尔会觉得无聊。但当他转过头时，王嘉尔的眼睛都是专心看着屏幕的，没有一次睡着。

王嘉尔用牵着朴珍荣的那只手的拇指反复摩挲着朴珍荣的手，看起来像是随时要吻上去。他细细端详着朴珍荣的手的眼神，像是一只穿入水面的海鸟，仿佛他能够无论注视什么，都是这副深情的样子。

朴珍荣本想说，他不喜欢戴饰品。他想要用笑着的表情告诉王嘉尔，那就只是字面上的意思。但在这种场合，无论是不懂事的理由还是玩笑，都太过任性。

王嘉尔给他的戒指不是饰品。他不喜欢戴饰品，并不是不能戴。

他知道他想要逃避的不是那枚戒指，而是王嘉尔的真心。

说起来真奇怪，谁不希望被爱呢。何况以王嘉尔的经历，他能够毫无保留地爱朴珍荣，这是求之不来的事。谁不希望呢？

朴珍荣尤其需要爱，他想要被爱，想要到拒绝它。只有拒绝它，爱才不会消失。

所以，他下意识往回抽的手体贴了一次，没有继续坚持，被王嘉尔牵在手中，细细摩挲。

他不知道王嘉尔到底喜欢自己什么，年轻吗？有更年轻的。外表？那就更好笑了，他朴珍荣并不是长相多么艳丽的人，引人注目，比过他的就更多。

他要等王嘉尔什么时候不喜欢他了，然后再把自己抛弃吗？

此时在他面前的王嘉尔抬起眼睛，在微光下，那双眼里像是有活物在流动，让朴珍荣有种错觉，仿佛下一刻，那个东西就要从里面流出来。像是就要落泪一样。

大概是因为这样，才让王嘉尔看起来无比深情。朴珍荣总有种被他蒙骗的感觉，愈发抵抗着从心里蔓延的无法控制的感动。王嘉尔那副样子，就像是没了他就活不下去。他哪儿能信？

王嘉尔的声音本就低沉，当他以放松的语气说话时便显得郑重其事，“都说离过一次婚的人不想再重新踏入婚姻。虽然我离过一次婚，但我却是真的想要和你结婚。”

“你知道的吧。”他在补充这一句的时候，微微皱起眉头，很快又松开。不知道是刻意强调自己的意思，引起朴珍荣的注意力，还是恐怕朴珍荣不相信。

但在朴珍荣的眼里，他只觉得王嘉尔的眼睛似乎闪烁了一下，养在那双眼里的火光突然在无风的环境下壮大起来。那一刻，他就只能看到王嘉尔，只有那双眼里特别明亮。

他知道个人感受和客观现实大多都是不相称的，他接近现实的方式，便是尽力抵抗自己的感受。仿佛突如其来的意愿越强烈，就越是应该被压制，那么，他就能为自己构建一个更加公正的环境。

但是他到底是个人，人逃不了主观感情。哪怕是他在抵抗的时候，他希望自己不要那么情绪化，也正是他情绪化的一种表达。

就像此时，别说全世界，就连这个房间里，最明亮的也不会是王嘉尔的眼睛。王嘉尔的眼睛不会发光，更没有流泪。充其量，他的表情确实深情了些，他注视着朴珍荣的眼神，让朴珍荣失去一切语言。朴珍荣不知道自己此时的感受是什么，感动、欣慰，还是眷恋？

在这类场合应该出现的感受，但在朴珍荣的身上似乎都不适合。他也没有像平时排斥王嘉尔的感情那样而产生厌恶的情绪，王嘉尔的目光让他的心像是只能够无力地叹息了几声，然后便没有任何回音。

他能说什么呢？王嘉尔想要对他说些什么呢，说他爱他吗？王嘉尔已经说了太多遍了，多到朴珍荣对这句话已经习以为常到熟视无睹的程度。他觉得自己被惯坏了。

他从没想过要和谁在一起一辈子，无论是以什么身份。朋友都不可能，更别说爱人。一辈子太长了。

他对自己都没有信心，他要怎么给予另一个人长达一生的爱？没有到咽气前一秒，他都没有底气说他真的会爱谁一辈子。一生和永远一样，都是谬论，是谎言，是虚有其表、风吹就剥落的金箔。

朴珍荣第一次知道王嘉尔结过婚。虽然以王嘉尔这个年龄，加上他这么好的条件，一直单身确实不太可能。但不知怎么，朴珍荣就是没有想过这个问题。只要稍微想一想，就能够猜测到的答案，他却一直没有想过。不仅如此，他下意识地认为，王嘉尔应该是没有结过婚的，仿佛这样才对。

这样突然间接收到这么多新鲜知识，他有些喘不过气。

朴珍荣低着头，他的皮肤并不十分白皙，但他的脸颊却总像是浮上一层月晕般朦胧，大概是由于他总是温润的气质带来的错觉。

他轻声说：“我知道。”那使他看起来像是有些羞涩。

“你别对我这么好。”他继续在手上使了下力，但力气不大，王嘉尔握得又紧，他没能把手抽出来。

他突然有些想哭，那种让人变得脆弱的情绪使他厌恶自己。但他却似乎连泪也流不出来，像是疲惫极了似的缓缓叹气。

爱让他变得脆弱了。也可能是反过来，脆弱容易滋生出爱。但无论如何，他似乎只有在此时才真正感觉到，他可能是爱王嘉尔的。只有当他脆弱的时候，他任性的心墙才能够被趁乱穿破，原本属于他自己的真相才能借机泄露。他的确留有证据使自己相信过，他确实是爱王嘉尔的。

王嘉尔把握在手里的朴珍荣的手举到脸旁，快速亲了下。朴珍荣已经预料到他要做什么，但依然不太适应，手指紧缩了下，却正好和王嘉尔的手握得更紧。

他总觉得自己这种心态像是在广阔地拥有一样东西的时候，又肆意地挥霍它，糟践它。他认为王嘉尔对他的好完全是一种浪费，他自己都觉得大材小用，应该将这种“好”用在更值得的人身上。但是他又十分享受这种状态，他享受王嘉尔对他如旧时代奴隶般的嘘寒问暖，他陶醉于王嘉尔时时刻刻都怕他生气，恨不得把他捧在手心的小心翼翼。

没有体会过的时候，他一点也不羡慕。就连此时，他也带着恨一样的心态抗拒着它。但当他甩不掉的时候才发现，这种好是有上瘾性的。王嘉尔看似是对他好的人，但实际上坏透了，狡猾、自私、阴险，全都占尽。润物无声地一点点给他注入毒品，不知不觉间就让他染上毒瘾，这时那条牵引的线就握在了王嘉尔的手中。只要王嘉尔稍微拉一拉那根绳子，朴珍荣就会发现已经由不得自己，一直以来汲取的食物被王嘉尔强迫扭转成自己，并只局限于自己，朴珍荣怎么还能离得开他？

然后，王嘉尔又平摊开朴珍荣的手心，像是打开一朵被风雨吹皱的花，将他出了汗的手心贴在自己的脸颊上，看着他的眼睛，淡淡的笑意像是微妙的烛光，“我不对你好，还能对谁好？”

朴珍荣低下头，仿佛伤心似的皱了下眉。他没办法继续注视着王嘉尔，他做不到。王嘉尔的爱意总是那么肆无忌惮，没有丝毫遮挡，直接暴露在那份爱意之中，极易被晒伤。

他希望如果他从未经历过这段感情就好了，如果没有认识过王嘉尔就好了，他什么也不会知道，也不会对感情抱有如此高的期望。他可以对谁都保持低下卑劣的情感需求，他不要求别人付出，他也无需付出自己，相安无事。

但是王嘉尔真的爱他。他又舍不得放开了。爱人总喜欢问对方，你爱不爱我，朴珍荣这么一个小心眼的人，却连问这句话的念头也从没有过。王嘉尔对他的爱仿佛是刻进本能里一样，将它变成一个无法引起他兴趣的疑问。他比相信自己更加笃定，王嘉尔是真的爱他。

“你别感动哭了。”王嘉尔轻笑起来，震动的酥麻传到朴珍荣的手上，好安心。

朴珍荣忍不住笑出来，笑王嘉尔这时候还在逗他开心。他抽出自己的手，王嘉尔顺势松开自己的手。他好像看准了时机，分得清什么时候该抓住，什么时候该给他留出空间。

“我才不会哭呢。”朴珍荣撇过脸，低垂的眉眼仿佛被打湿的枝头，因为那种玉状的脆弱，让他的姿态看起来像是羞涩，又像是要哭似的。

王嘉尔这次用双手一起握住朴珍荣的手，合在掌心，稍加力气将他拽到自己怀里。朴珍荣的脸向一边撇过，微微抿起嘴，视线温吞又固执地看向斜下方的虚空。

王嘉尔将朴珍荣拉到自己怀里之后，为了让他靠自己更近，使他无法再设法离自己远一点，展开双臂揽住他的后背，将人向胸前压了压，轻柔又不容置疑地逐渐磨去他焦躁的抗拒。

“怎么了，不开心？”王嘉尔腾出一只手，笑着捧住朴珍荣的半边脸。他想，自己都不知道要该怎样珍惜才好，像是捧着半个月亮，莹润地在自己的手中发着光。

朴珍荣没说话，也没转过头看着他。他不用对王嘉尔阳奉阴违，他用不着顾及王嘉尔的好心情而说些委屈自己真心的谎话，总是王嘉尔迁就他。他习惯了。

他知道自己不知不觉养成这样一个坏毛病，他也讨厌，但是他甚至不想去改。任性一点又怎么样呢，王嘉尔总是迁就他，包容他，就好像在引诱着朴珍荣故意做出这样的行为，去破坏他，仿佛他就是要朴珍荣做个恶人似的。

他在王嘉尔这个海洋里肆无忌惮地挥霍久了，再也难以回到拘束身体的鱼缸里。

王嘉尔凑近他，几乎要亲到他的脸颊。王嘉尔重新用两条手臂环抱着他，但并没有用敷衍讨好的亲吻去搪塞朴珍荣的情绪，他时而用鼻尖和嘴唇轻轻擦过朴珍荣的面颊，仿佛轻柔的抚摸，“我说错话了吗？”

朴珍荣的理智回答了这个问题，王嘉尔没有做错任何事，但是他却固执地一声不吭，连一个让人放心的转头也没有。

王嘉尔给予他的爱足够他在其中横行跋扈，那片海太深，他潜得再深，都没有到达过底端。他像是刻意去寻找那个底端似的，愈加任性妄为。

他想，那也不能怪他，如果不是王嘉尔从未谴责过他，从未拒绝过他，他怎么会变成现在这样呢？

王嘉尔放低了声音，轻得像是怕吹皱平静的水面，“不愿意？”

他将朴珍荣戴着戒指的那只手托在手心，举在面前，抿着嘴角饶有兴趣地端详，又像是刻意给朴珍荣再仔细瞧瞧似的。

朴珍荣的视线随着王嘉尔的方向看向自己的手，不禁想到，那枚戒指真是王嘉尔的审美，细钻也能闪成那样。不知道是钻石切割的工艺太好太惹眼，还是朴珍荣只是不愿承认自己在乎，他觉得那枚戒指戴在他的手上，使他变得很奇怪。就像是受到一丁点光照的深海动物，奇形怪状从未被他人看见，一丁点外部的刺激就使他忍不住疼痛似的缩成一团。

他不喜欢那种感觉，他不明白是为了什么，自己的内部又发生了什么。但至少，那让他变得脆弱。他不喜欢这样。

他知道王嘉尔肯定想听他说，怎么不愿意。他知道王嘉尔想要什么，但那不是他想要做的。他无法心甘情愿地说出愿意这两个字，太俗气，太煽情，这样温暖到令人反胃的爱情不属于他。

他和王嘉尔之间还有许多问题，他介意的事情永远比王嘉尔能够想到的更多，王嘉尔的前妻，王嘉尔的家庭，王嘉尔的地位。王嘉尔还能怎么再迁就他？深究下去，王嘉尔本身似乎就是原罪。

是啊，为什么要爱他呢，王嘉尔为什么爱的是他呢？他想不明白。王嘉尔爱他这件事使他恐惧，像是烧着的火一样让他无所遁形。

可谁又不渴望被爱呢？无法抵挡的潮水缱绻又强壮地涌了上来，“无法拒绝”和“就此堕落”互为因果，或者只是彼此的一个借口。

你不能说这两种对立矛盾的念头无法同时在朴珍荣的脑海中根深蒂固，它们彼此纠缠，互为阴阳面，无法只祛除其中一种，却留下另外一种。

火将水烤成温柔绵厚的高温蒸汽，缓慢地禁锢住了他，使他失去力气，使他昏昏欲睡。他的身体在其中凝结出水珠，分不清流下的是汗水还是眼泪。

他们之间抱得再紧，也还有胸腔、骨骼、血肉阻挡着他们。

他们会带着这些像透明的石头一样，摸得到却化不了的隔阂，一起生活下去。

王嘉尔凑得更近，声音更轻更低，但带上明显的笑意，仿佛只是为了逗他开心，“真的不愿意？”

朴珍荣像是在经历苦思最后的阶段似的，皱起眉，低着头向王嘉尔转过脸，随着王嘉尔贴在他背后的手逐渐施加的力道，慢慢靠在王嘉尔的肩上。他的嘴被王嘉尔的肩膀捂住。

王嘉尔的双手在他的背上交叠，这个勉强的拥抱终于松懈下拒绝的坚决。

不愿意？他怎么忍心。

END


End file.
